The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of dressing device for substantially plate-shaped grinding wheels of a tooth flank-grinding machine for gears.
Plate-shaped grinding wheels or disks gradually become thinner due to the uniform dressing of their end surfaces. If the width of the outer or jacket surface i.e. the active rim of the grinding wheel were permitted to appreciably decrease, then the danger would exist that the grinding wheel would tend to crumble at its outer edge. Therefore, it is necessary that the grinding wheel be periodically dressed also at its outer or jacket surface in order that the original width of such outer surface is at least approximately again reestablished. With state-of-the-art dressing devices, this is accomplished in accordance with the judgement of the operator, and as a result there can be produced either a too wide or too narrow outer or jacket surface. When the outer surface of the grinding wheel is too wide there is present the danger that the grinding wheel, during grinding a tooth flank, wipingly contacts a counter-flank with its truncated conical-shaped rear surface. On the other hand, if the grinding wheel has an outer surface which is too narrow then there exists the aforementioned danger of crumbling away of the edge thereof.